Social networking tools have become popular among Internet users in recent years. Many content providers and marketers may consider social networks to be significant distribution resources for sharing electronic content among Internet users. Accordingly, these content providers and marketers may desire to learn new and better ways to leverage the distribution of electronic content through social networking tools (or through social networks).
Marketers struggle for more ways to connect with consumers through social networks. Unfortunately, most brands simply talk about themselves in the social sphere. Consumers may learn about a sale or the launch of new products by following a brand on a social networking site but consumers generally do not learn much about what that brand stands for.